Which Wookiee?
by mr.crusty
Summary: After the Ebon Hawk crew finds Jolee on Kashyyyk, two crew members are sent to get Zaalbar from Chuundar. The only problem is...which Wookiee is he?
1. Chapter 1

Which Wookiee?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!

Author's Note: My Revan is called Sura.

Chapter 1

A Trip to the Ship

Sura was having trouble. "We have to find the Star Map..."

"I know! Just because I'm old doesn't make me stupid!"

"Then why do you want to go back and see my ship now? Wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Why?"

"Don't you know? Chuundar the Wookiee hates me! He wanted me to come down here to kill Freyyr, his father, but if he sees me come back up without having done it..."

"Don't worry! Me and Chuundar are buddies!"

"You're friends with _him_!"

"Well, not exactly. I don't like him, but I pretend to. All you have to do is give him a few credits and he's happy."

"I'm not sure that will work in our case."

"Look, just give him this note. Tell him it's from his ol' pal Jolee. He'll understand."

"Maybe he will, but I still don't. I would like it if you could explain to me why we are turning back to the ship now when, according to you, we are close to the Star Map!"

"Erm..." Jolee shifted nervously. "I just want to see it. To make sure you haven't been lying to me this whole time."

"Excuse me, but can I ask you something?"

Bastila had walked over from behind a tree. "I would just like to know if you could help us with something else, Jolee."

"What can I do for you, young lady?"

"Mission is back over there complaining that she won't stop screaming until Zaalbar gets back, and he's still with Chuundar. If he isn't freed soon Mission will wake up the entire forest. I don't believe you can't hear her."

There was a pause. Sura could hear the distant screams from Mission. Jolee, apparently, heard them too. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Since you and Chuundar are such great 'buddies,'" Bastila said, "then why don't you write a note to Chuundar asking to free him?"

"Okay," Jolee said slowly, "I can do that..."

"And I can give it to him on the way to the Ebon Hawk," Sura suggested.

"Erm," Jolee said nervously.

"What is it now?" Bastila asked angrily. Her opinion of Jolee had not gotten any better since they had first met (he had woken up a giant kinrath after laughing for a half hour because a tach next to them farted).

"You know as well as I Darth Malak will not want you to get to the Star Map. He'll have sent Dark Jedi here," Jolee said, thinking very fast.

"Okay," Bastila said slowly. "But we already fought some..."

"There will be more! Look, I think Sura should come with me...and you, too, Bastila. Leave the note with some of the others to give to Chuundar. I don't want Dark Jedi ambushing me while I wait for you outside of the Wookiee village."

"But we can't send all the rest of the crew," Sura said. "We've secured a nice spot at the place where those Czerka people left, and if we leave now, when we come back the place might be overrun."

"Then just send a few!" Jolee cried. "I don't care. I just need to get to the ship RIGHT NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Into the Village

Over at the Czerka camp, everyone was drawing straws. Bastila, Sura, and Jolee were already gone, and the people who picked the two short straws would have to go and send the message to the Wookiee Chief Chuundar and get Zaalbar back for Mission, who was wailing and refused to move. Carth pulled the first short straw. To his extreme distaste, Canderous chose the other one.

"Why him!" Carth cried. "I demand a redraw!"

Canderous, however, was amused. "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," he said with a malicious grin. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, Carth."

Carth gulped.

The two made their way to the elevator, where the Wookiee who managed it glared at them as they stepped on. "Take us up," Canderous said with a scowl.

"Hey," Carth said, peering at the Wookiee, "you look like Zaalbar!"

The Wookiee screwed up his face. "Rrrrawaarrr?"

"Erm," Carth said. He glanced around. Normally Sura or Mission would be there to give a translation. He stared blankly at Canderous. "I can't speak Wookiee," Carth said nervously.

"That makes two of us," Canderous said sourly. "But it doesn't matter. As long as we hand this note to that Wookiee chief we can get out of here with Zaalbar."

……………………………………………………………………..

Chuundar sat with Zaalbar in the main hall. There were Czerka representatives all over the place, and Zaalbar knew there was no chance for escape. He worried about his friends. He expected them to have come back for him by now.

Chuundar, apparently, thought the same, and he told his brother so. "_Your little friends seem to have forgotten all about you, eh?_"

"_They haven't forgotten!_" Zaalbar cried. He knew they wouldn't _forget_ about him, but if they were _dead_...

"_So, you think they might be dead_?" Chuundar guessed. "_That could be true, too...more likely than if they forgot about you, I guess...your friends are pretty stupid...then again, who knows? Maybe they are coming for you...or maybe they already have. They might not even recognize you_."

"_Sura and Mission know what I look like, and so do the others_!"

"_How can you be so sure_?"

"_Because after spending Taris, Dantooine, and Tatooine with them I think they'd be able to recognize me_!"

Zaalbar was not in chains. In fact, he was simply standing in the hall like all the other Wookiees, right next to his brother Chuundar. But he knew he didn't dare move. Everyone was watching him, and those Czerka people had pretty big blasters...

The door flew open. "We demand to see the Wookiee chief!"

Zaalbar's heart rose. Carth and Canderous stood at the doorway. Carth was trying to look diplomatic, but Canderous kept looking around at all the Wookiees with narrowed eyes, his finger dangerously close to the trigger on his blaster.

"_Welcome_!" Chuundar said. "_Come on in_!"

Carth and Canderous stared blankly back at him.

"_Translate for me_," Chuundar snapped at a Czerka guard. "_Ask them why they're here_."

The guard translated. "We have brought you a message from a good friend of yours," Carth said, stepping up to the chief. "His name is Jolee Bimbo..."

The guards sniggered. "Bindo," Canderous hissed.

"Right," Carth said, coughing. "Erm...well, Jolee wanted to send you this message."

Chuundar snatched it. "_Hmmm...he never does seem to run out of credits, does he? Tell you what, my unfurry friends. You can have Zaalbar as long as you promise to get out of here and never come back._"

After the guard translated, Carth hesitated. "Erm...Canderous, I don't think Sura would like it if we made any promises..."

"Who cares? She wanted the Wookiee and we're giving her the Wookiee. Now let's get back down to the Shadowlands. There's some kinraths down there I want to teach a lesson!"

"We promise!" Carth said to Chuundar.

"_All right, you can have Zaalbar. Take him and leave_."

Canderous and Carth hesitated. "Erm..." Carth said.

"_Oh, I see_," Chuundar said. "_Wait! Another deal!_"

"Yes?"

"_You can only take Zaalbar if you know which one he is!_"

Canderous stared at the translator, sure that wasn't what Chuundar had said, but the Czerka man shrugged.

"Okay," Carth said, looking around. "Hmm...which Wookiee..."

The Wookiee standing next to Chuundar started coughing.

"Hmm..." Carth continued.

The cough turned into a roar.

"Now what did he look like again?"

The Wookiee next to Chuundar could take it no longer. He roared at the top of his lungs and started sprinting around the room, howling and waving his arms.

Canderous laughed at the crazy Wookiee. "Well, we know _that_ one isn't Zaalbar..."

Chuundar whispered something to one of the loyal Wookies close to him. "_Pretend you're Zaalbar_..."

But it was too late. "That one!" Carth said, pointing at something hairy in the corner.

Canderous peered at it. "Carth, are you sure..."

But before he could finish, Wookiee guards had ushered them outside...but not before Chuundar could whisper instructions to "Zaalbar."


End file.
